Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for routing information from a first network over a load balanced network. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods for routing information from a first network to a second network having a load balancing server without dropping the information from the first network.
Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
However, in certain information handling systems a load balancing server may be used to balance the load between nodes of the system, wherein the load balancing server may have multiple interfaces each having a different internet protocol (IP) address and a different media access control (MAC) address. However, when information from a different network is received by the system, the nodes are not able to route the information to the load balancing server without dropping the information due to source suppression. Consequently, there is a need for systems and methods for routing information from one network to another network having a load balancing server without dropping the information.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.